


Because it's you, it's alright

by peachimochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baked Goods, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, literally no conflict, my fics are always soft hh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachimochi/pseuds/peachimochi
Summary: It's the first snow of the year and Taeyong loves cuddles.





	Because it's you, it's alright

**Author's Note:**

> its literally summer why am i writing christmas themed fic and happy belated birthday yongie!!!!! (if this was familiar yeah its from that prompt generator uwu)

It was a little over 7 pm when he woke up from his accidental nap. He hopes he doesn't burn the gingerbread cookie he made using a trusted recipe of his favourite youtube channel, not without tweaking and adjusting to suit his palate. 

Adding a dash of cloves and nutmeg, reducing some brown sugar to increase the amount of white sugar to get that signicant snap, but not too overpowering to cause toothache. Taeyong knew he owns a bakery so it is expected of him to create something saccharine but he did not wish to contribute to the rise of visitors to dentists, especially when his major group of customers are kids. 

Not once, he ever forgets to mention the kids to brush their teeth after consuming Taeyong's delicate food, even to the same customer. They smiled bashfully when one of the repeating customers came and confessed that they forgot to obliged the order as the taste of it was so good it took them to the 7th heaven (an analogy of them going to sleep after eating the cakes), as supposed by his younger customers.

Things like this pinched Taeyong's heart in joy, it was as if the star aligned and all the forces bequeath their blessings for him to pursue his career. Also, definitely not to disregard the existence of his biggest(and babiest) fan of his cooking (and also Taeyong). 

Speaking of that, it is way past his working hours so Jaehyun definitely should be home by now. Especially since it is getting colder now that winter is here. However the are no trace of the younger one except for the change of flowers in the tall glass vase perched in the middle of their kitchen island. The color of the flowers were bright, in yellow and pink, contrasting effectively against the white snow.

Taeyong thinks it's called Pansies, but most of their floral lessons always ended up with Jaehyun complementing the smaller one to be as beautiful as the flowers. Taeyong would then giggles in embarrassment and that would send the younger into a cardiac arrest if he do not earn the chance to have a touch of that redder than reddest rose lips. 

He could not help but blush whenever he thought of his clingy boyfriend but nonetheless his improved recipe turned out way better than expected so then it moves onto the next step which is decorating, not without turning on his favourite song of winter season which is 'All I Want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey (though it is in his daily playlist but Jaehyun will definitely catch some hands if he ever makes Taeyong confess to that but Jaehyun won't ever do that, not when his love smiles so bright its almost blinding whenever the familiar melody breaks the silence). 

Recently he is into snowflakes, the variety of shapes and sizes left him stupefy. If it wasn't for Jaehyun's cousin, Mark, who lived in Canada where it snows a lot, showed a picture of a perfectly shaped snowflake, Taeyong would have thought it was a myth. But when he went to internet and saw tonnes of snowflakes, every kind is perfect in Lee Taeyong's eye.

That too, conjured his attention to make some hot chocolate using his trusted brand of dark chocolate topped with his snowflake shaped marshmallows; few drops of vanilla in Jaehyun's and busy drizzle of caramel in Taeyong's. 

It sounded like a bomb suddenly went off when Jaehyun made his entrance, cheeks and nose all red from the cold, eyes smiled that turned into the shape of crescent and of course, the deep set of dimples that Taeyong never cease to stop poking. His heart sears of warmness, not sure from holding the hot chocolate or from the way Jaehyun smiled at him. 

"Yongie.." was all he uttered as he lurched towards the smaller one. "Where have you been, love?" Taeyong replied as he put down the drinks to cup the fluffy cheeks, he hopes it is not too hot, or else the cheeks might dissapear. "It's snowing outside!" the conversation continues as he felt the bigger palms snake its way around Taeyong's slim waist, grabbing a fistful of his ugly sweater in bright red and green but because it's Taeyong, it's alright. 

He faked his confusion as his expressive brows knit tightly, "..and your point is?" the opposite ends nuzzled his head into Taeyong's broad shoulder and pouted in response and he almost coo. A baby indeed, undeniably. That's when he clutched Jaehyun's head and examine it. The one under him could feel Taeyong's fingers threading its way between the strands of Jaehyun's thick hair. 

"What is it?" he moved his head away from warm haven, almost unwillingly to see part of a cherry blossom petal jutted from being clasped in between Taeyong's thumb and index fingers. They smiled in unison, how nostalgic. "Hold on, there's something on your face, too." Jaehyun countered before kissing Taeyong. "It's me." Before he can see how much it affected Taeyong that he himself is definitely sure that red apple can't beat the color of his cheeks, Taeyong pushed him away. 

"Baby, I'm cold.." Jaehyun pleaded, eyes never leaving each other and that Taeyong not saying anything nor cutting him, he proceeded, "Cuddles?" 

"I made you your favourite hot chocolate though?" 

"Okay, if I drink that, do we get to cuddle after that?" Jaehyun negotiated, yet the look still screams hesitation. "Also, I'll try your gingerbread cookies, they smell amazing, love." 

Taeyong almost choked to his tears listening to that, little things like that really reminded why the man before him dominates the largest part of his heart. 

"I love you, you know, so much." his feet somehow carried him in the direction of Jaehyun and bear hugged him. "I know, you told me before a lot, yet I still can't believe it. I love you too, so much." The hands now rub soothingly of the small of Taeyong's back. Within time, the sob disappeared. 

"So... can we skip to cuddling now?" 

"You cuddle monster!"

"I know you want it more than I do!" Jaehyun stucked out his tongue to jeer at the smaller one playfully.

"Fine. You win." Jaehyun almost jumped in excitement. "But only if you are willing to clean up the kitchen and store those hot chocolates in fridge." He laughed softly, that's too easy, he'll do it a hundred time if needed. 

The hot chocolate won't be hot anymore, obviously, but because it's Jaehyun, it's alright. And Jaehyun's hugs and kisses are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> also,, this might be an epilogue of my another fic that im currently working on???


End file.
